Me and Tentacruel
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: A stupid thing I thought up of. Based on my fav episode. Figment of my imagination. What I'd do if I were in the episode Tentacool and Tentacruel. Not for Nastina fans. R&R please!Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Pokemon! So don't sue me!

I love the giant Tentacruel in the Porta Vista episode and I got ticked that the US canceled it. So I wrote a lil fic based on this episode.

* * *

"OMG!!!!" I exclaimed. My younger sister, Tabby rushed into the room. 

"What?" she asked in concern as I stared at the computer screen.

"They cancelled my favorite Pokemon episode...Now someone's gonna die!" I yelled. Tabby came up to me.

"What episode is it?" she questioned. I looked at her as if I was hit across the face.

"_Tentacool and Tentacruel_. That was the best..." Tabby gave me a confused look.

"Why was it cancelled? There's nothing wrong with it..."

"That's what I'm thinking. They did it cuz of this 9/11 crap." I told her.

"What?! No way! That's stupid."

"Tell me about it. They were complainin' bout the Tentacruel destroying the city. Said it was too close a resemblance to the terrorist attacks. Dude, I don't see the resemblance. The episode could've been compared to action or sci-fi movies or something."

"If they wanted to cancel all things 9/11, then they should stop showing the whole thing on the news and not make movies and just leave Pokemon out of this." she said, taking my side for a change. I threw my hands in the air.

"Exactly! Finally someone who makes sense..." I said.

"Go to bed right now!" our mom yelled. She's the devil, I swear. If you don't do what she says, she'll give you a whoopin to remember. She's really strict. If only I could lighten her up a little.

Nonetheless, we all rushed to our rooms. We don't have our own rooms. I have to share with Tabby, and my brothers, a 17 year old (older than me...) and a 7 year old, share. I don't complain. For all I know protestin will be the last thing I ever do...

As I fell asleep, something weird happened.

I woke up in what I reconized as Porta Vista, the very place of my fav episode. I wasn't sure if I were dreamin, but it felt real...

Far off, I heard a megaphone go off. I knew it was Nastina from that annoying voice that made me want to kill her so badly. She was offering grand prizes for destroying the Tentacool.

Personally, I love Tentacools and their Tentacruel evolution is even better in my book. I also like Sandshrews, Abras, Zangooses, Sevipers, and Sableyes too.

A stampede of people came right for me. I noticed a huge sweatdrop at the back of my head. Cool! I'm anime! I jumped up and my legs turned into a blur as I rushed out of the way.

This is awesome. After the coast was clear, I wandered the city. I knew what would happen next and I might as well explore this place before it's flooded and torn to peices.

"I'm hungry. Wonder what they got here." I spotted a stand with all-you-can-eat riceballs. My eyes went sparkly. "I'm in heaven..."

After a bit of sticking the rice clumps into my mouth I heard a deep gurgling sound and instantly reconized it as the giant Tentacruel. Man...things went by fast when you're munching on riceballs.

I thought back to the episode...

"Okay...I remember Tentacruel flooding the city with a tidal wave...oh crap..." I immediatly tried to get to higher ground, leaving my rice scattered all over the road.

A huge shadow engulfed me and I looked behind myself to find the wall of water. I screamed as I was plunged in wet watery darkness. I surfaced and found Tentacools all around me. The way they sounded was so cute in my ears.

I wanted to hug one, but knew better than that. Instead I swam towards the head honcho, Tentacruel.

He is so awesome...

I realized that in this dream, Team Rocket and Ash (plus his friends) wasn't here. So that means, I'll have to do everything myself. I grabbed the megaphone Nastina left and spoke through it.

"Testing...1, 2, 3...Helloooooo." I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I can't get hurt. This is MY dream. I laughed at myself.

Suddenly, a brown snake thing wrapped around my waist. Tentacruel. Since Meowth wasn't here, I guess he decided to make me the puppet to speak through. Or he'll eat me...

MY dream, so no munchin me! I spoke through the megaphone some more.

"This is so COOL!!!" I looked down. Big mistake. Look how high up I was! My stomach tied into a knot. "Okay...now it's not so cool."

I don't like this anymore. I pointed the megaphone at Tentacruel, who was examining me, and screamed as loud as I could. I'm really loud and once, in a birthday party, we had a screamin contest. First place was tied between me and my best friend.

The awesome jellyfish flinched at the noise before tightening his grip on me. I stopped. Truthfully, I had no idea what I had planned to accomplish by screaming at him. Oh well...

"Sorry." I said through the megaphone again. He flinched again and shook me rather hard until I lost grip of the noisy device and it fell way down below. "Hey, I liked that..."

He gurgled, which was a booming sound from this close. I covered my ears...

Something happened then. His thoughts came right into my head. I paused as a translation of the noise made itself known.

He said I wasn't gonna need it where I was goin. Oh, God...I seen this movie before...he's gonna kill me!

Wait, this is a dream...

Words came into my mouth and I spoke them out in a voice that wasn't my own.

**"We are Tentacool and Tentacruel, hear us now. Humans have destroyed our ocean home and now we will have our revenge."** That sounds familiar. I am a puppet. I shook my head to make the Pokemon lose control.

"It's all Nastina's fault!" I yelled. He said something to me and the understanding came.

He wants me to shut up and said that I talked too much...that's true. No argument. Still, that's hurtful. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Fine." I muttered. That's when I noticed. Is that a master ball on my belt. Yup...this really is a dream. I took it and threw it at the surprised Tentacruel. He was sucked into the ball and I fell onto a clump of Tentacool.

The ball landed on my lap. Mission accomplished. As the water resided and the Tentacool left with it, I was about to wake myself up when an old hag ran up to me.

"You won the prize. Just hand the Tentacruel over." she said in that annoying voice. I frowned as the master ball flinched.

One more mission. I made a gun pop out of nowhere and shot the lady's head off.

I woke up. It was morning. I love this...

I sat up and felt something round. Looking, I was absolutely astonished to find Tentacruel's ball. I grinned as I picked it up.

"Do the laundry! Then eat breakfast! It's cleaning time!" I groaned as my mother continued to yell. Rolling my eyes, I was about to fall asleep again. But...

Idea time...

"Let's check this out..." I muttered. I through the ball and a giant figure broke though the roof. It formed into Tentacruel. He looked even better. After the house was a pile on the ground Mom hesitated.

"Nevermind." she said quietly, quick to notice the giant poisonous jellyfish. I smiled and hugged my unexpected souvenir.

"Tentacruel, this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

Doesn't make sense. That's the point...Sorry to any Nastina fans, but I truely hate her...so don't blaime me. Anywho, R&R please!


End file.
